Separation of nanoscale analytes from other material present in biological samples is an important step in the purification of biological analyte material, including nucleic acids, for later diagnostic or biological characterization. Current techniques are typically bulky, requiring large volumes of sample for operation. There continues to be a need for a robust platform capable of isolating nanoscale analytes from complex biological samples using minimal sample volume without requiring additional purification steps.